Trailers may be used to transport sizable quantities of goods at one time. These trailers may include pull-type trailers which may be pulled by big-rigs. Due to the size of the trailers and the bulk of transported goods, trailers may be prone to instabilities during transport. Instabilities may include body roll (or tipping), misalignment of the trailer relative to the pulling vehicle, and/or unstable walls.
Existing trailer designs may include added steel beams for rigidity. Such beams may be heavy, reducing available cargo weight, and may additionally suffer from fatigue during repeated use of the trailer. For example, due to the relative lack of flexibility of the beams, stress may become concentrated at certain points when the beams are subjected to forces (e.g., compressive forces). These forces can lead to failure of the beam after a period of time.